


SCP- willow

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [25]
Category: Original Work kind of i am useing a scp story but changeing it to my owen
Genre: she is a scp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081





	SCP- willow

willow as she wishs to be called is to be contained in an area no less than 5 m x 5 m (16 ft x 16 ft) and given adequate room to move. Toys, books, games, and other recreational devices are to be amply provided and rotated every three (3) months. Proper bedding, bathroom, and medical facilities are to be maintained at all times. Food should be provided three (3) times daily, and two (2) snacks are allowed if requested.

No physical contact is to be made with (willow) as she has attemted to harm us

No sharp objects or firearms are allowed in (willows)containment room.

Description: (willow) appears to be a 9-year-old girl. She is capable of speech and appears to be slightly above average in mental development. She has a generally pleasant personality and rarely seems upset, becoming agitated only in the presence of larger groups of people.  
other noted items: if (willow) gets to annoyed with us she will ignore or slap us it depends  
(willow) is very attached to SCP-1691 she clings to it and seems upset when we take it out of her area and it seems attached to her it has not tryed to harm her even when we leave 

END OF REPORT   
i think it would be good for (willow) to have more time with SCP-1691


End file.
